


the thought of you(was it all worth it!)

by Ozthatneverdies000



Category: Non-Canon - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Delusions, Depression, Descent into Madness, Feelings Realization, Genocide, God Complex, Isolation, Other, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Self-Esteem Issues, bipolar, ozpin(Rwby), salem(Rwby)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozthatneverdies000/pseuds/Ozthatneverdies000
Summary: i wanted to make a P.O.V of both Salem and Ozpin between the end of vol.7 and beginning of vol.8
Relationships: Abusive - Relationship





	the thought of you(was it all worth it!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fanfic so criticize me sofly please, hope you enjoy!

"So here we are! nearing the end of our dance, was it all worth it!? the pain, the loss, your betrayal!. for these incomplete humans, who once upon a time were powerful beings. it's a shame really,that they'll never know the feeling of magic. the connection of this world nature! the movement of the earth and it's continuous motion, the winds expanding our sight further then any modern technology could ever hope to reach. but alas..... like us!, magic is a thing of the past, only remembered as children's stories, myth, legends and even they too will be forgotten through time...... or erased!"

Feeling the wave of fear top of matle, the screams of every man, women, and child despair feeling the air, becoming more of a target by the seconds. then cruelly disposed off by the creatures of destruction, till their scream's instantly stop during their bloody slaughter. sitting on her throne of bones, in her delight of showing might and power, it occurred, where is her longed awaited enemy? not sensing his presence, when confronted one of his 'bastard children' the silver-eye's warrior.

"What is he planing?!". a small knowing smirk appearing on her bone white skin, red vain infected face. pondering her ex-lover next move. "always the trickster oz, lying, giving hope to those willing to listen to a naive fool ramble, promising of a better tomorrow, when the truth is there isn't! not when your in the way and those who embraced you in their lives. all those poor huntsman and huntresses who died for a cause they did not know, nor aware they were dying for! truly your arrogance knows no bound".

Descending from her throne to the lively streets, feeling the warmth of the fires spreading the neighborhood. taking in the sight from her adversary mistakes. "every death caused by your short-sighted ally and the sweet irony of it all caused by the weak willed general claiming to do what's best for he's so-called kingdom! but really helped it's fall. stripped away by his own fouling, paranoia, mistrust, and like every mortal fear! even in his best intuition his lack of trust or rather the recklessness of your group validating his doubts of trusting in others!..... was to be expected from a coward giving orders from the shadows, not 'knowing' who they were following. a self-destruction slowly gathering waiting to implode. i just helped it progress faster, and i was delighted of it all crumbling down, weighting more of you failures on your shoulders".

Strolling the filthy, crumbling streets, all of it's people abandon their homes, and those not so fortunate are dead flat on the floor, their blood slowly connecting like a power beyond was calling them together, all eventually entwining becoming a river of blood going one direction, to the nearest sewer drain!. in the mist of her observation, a glance of a child toy caught her attention. closing to the object, in hand, a better look on the toy, covered in dirt, tear of the fabric rip open, that the cotton was coming out off, and missing it's right button eye, light brown, and the shape of a dog!

"Mother!". in a instant she reacted, searching the area where the voice originated. the word coming from afar but closer to her ears canal, like a whispered to her! where no one was there to whisper too, and a title she have not received in a very, very long time.she continue observing the surrounding, till she found herself inside a room, a fireplace, shelf of books of the finest hard covers, and other furniture, and saw a little girl. short blond hair, green and lime color dress matching of her eyes iris, and a black dog stuffed doll! a memory of the past. the laughter of three other girls, running in her study room.... playing!,remembering when she was once a 'goddess', Queen and the mightiest of castle where she once ruled, and her children enjoying the company of their mother. 

"Mother" this time from her oldest calling her. And like lightning it hit her, the whisper was the voices of one of her little girls calling upon her, remembering how they sound when they were last together long ago, before that "day", before her heart was broken by the man she loved so dearly.

"Honey!... where are we in the negotiation from the neighboring kingdom in supplies a-- Oh!" turning to face the man,the one who started it all!, who dragged death in every thing he touches! but MINE daughters didn't, how much of a fool i was!. But non the less they ran to their father, "Father" in unison they shouted and ran towards, holding him like a friend, guardian, 'HERO', but really holding they're future murderer with smile and glee.

His eyes averted from our children, facing towards me. my hatred, spite, our centuries of conflicts..... washed away when i looked onto those beautiful eye's, those mix green, and orange iris. mesmerized by his warm, kind smile. remembering his second life features, light-dark skin, his white hair, wearing his costume white cloves and well fitted blue long coat, sewed of his old sigil in the lower half of his goat, pants and vest to put them all together, blue was never his color but pulled it off all the same.... but was still ozma all the same.

The image of her husband holding her youngest in his arm while their three oldest surrounded them, smiling,giggling, a 'HAPPY' family!. but slowly fades like mist, the last image carved in her memory was all five of them smiling. how happy they were!

(Next memory was were it all began and end!. their castle, their home destroyed by the clash of power by two 'Gods' conflict of their ideals, and growing fear of the other!)

salem healing from the her ashes, staring down at the traitor, crawling away from his sin!. face to face with the coward who tried to steal their daughters from her, so much wanted to ask-no demand of his transgression, but knew she cared very little of his reason, and it all had passed, but does not mean it hurts any less. After incinerating him, boiling with rage not since the brothers condemned her, punished of an unjustified cursed. but the man who was her everything turned against her, siding with the gods as their willing puppet. screaming at the sky, the gods, blaming anything... anyone!

"I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, I MADE YOU A GOD! I WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU THE WORLD IN THE PALM OF YOUR HAND.... SO WHY? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY!!! AND JUST OBEYED!!!"on her knees top of oz ashed stained, non-existing corps, slamming her fist on the brick floor of his dried blood, slowly covered by her fresh blood. later heal in seconds. hours passed, her body and mind numb,looking her surrounding wandering all that she build, destroyed! till she stepped on something soft and saw her youngest daughter stuffed black dog, she wailed in tears of the passing of her precious girls.

(present)

Yet again found herself on her knees, streams of tears falling from her crimson, black eyes, all those years on this earth, and still wailing like a weak, powerless child. drops of tears not showing sign of cease. laughing to herself, thinking she moved passed her grief, pain, disappointment. Directing it all that has and will happen to ozpin! the brothers are gone, but their servant is still bound to this pile of dirt, reminding herself of her vow!, breaking his bodies, mind, and ,soul! afflicting torture after torture ripping his children, friends, lovers, every life he failed to protect for those lost, pathetic so called 'World of Man'. 

But her roar statement did not stop the falling tears from her eyes, nor her anger. her mind conflicting, as if it was overheating, like it's tearing it self apart and every fiber of her will to make it stop is just making it worse. fighting of what she believed, to what she knows! Remembering countless screams and plead by ozma in every one of his new 'lives', seeing every expression he ever made, right before ending his life and starting their cycle all over again. they were always the same expression fear, regret, shame, empathy, affection, and confliction of every one of their confrontation's. To a time they were happy, to the day ozma rescued her from her mad father wanting a son, and cursed her mother for birthing a mistake! to finally receiving love for who she is, for 'being' in this world. the feeling to belonged. admiring the world even more, together.... but it was never meant to be!

"how could you leave me!?". A question without a thought spoken in a isolated place that she made possible, but asked all the same as if he was there standing in front of her. with the same tired, hurt eyes just like her.


End file.
